


Kissing Lessons

by MissMorphine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, blink and you miss it Ferdinand/Hubert reference, two disaster boys who can't get their shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorphine/pseuds/MissMorphine
Summary: “That is, without a doubt, the worst idea you’ve ever come up with,” Felix deadpanned.Sylvain decides to offer to teach Felix how to kiss after it comes out that he's never kissed anyone before. Felix doesn't say no.





	Kissing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Title is nothing clever this time around. It's exactly what it says on the tin.

Boisterous chatter filled the empty spaces of the classroom. The last class of the week had just let out, and the air of imminent freedom had lifted the spirits of everyone in the room. A few students had already trickled out, but the majority of the students were still in the classroom to make weekend plans. Felix had planned on leaving the classroom to train, but even he was feeling the effects of the warm afternoon.

Dorothea was sitting at a table near the middle of the room and was animatedly recounting the story of a date that she’d had the previous weekend -- a date so disastrous that she’d sworn off dating men for a while.

“And then when I tell him that I’m done with him and I’m leaving,” Dorothea said, “the jerk decides to grab me and kiss me! Ugh, and he slobbered all over my face. I haven’t had a kiss that sloppy since my first kiss.” Dorothea’s face twisted in disgust.

“If you are wishing it, I can be finding this man for you,” Petra growled fiercely. Dorothea smiled adoringly while putting her hand on top of Petra’s and stating that she appreciated the effort -- although she’d already personally seen to it that the man would not bother any girls any time soon.

“Wait, so what was your first kiss like anyway?” asked Sylvain, curious. Dorothea threw her head back and laughed.

“It was a disaster,” Dorothea laughed. “Don’t get me wrong; I don’t regret it at all…but, goddess, neither of us knew what we were doing. It was back when I was singing with the opera company, and she was another singer. We went out after a show together, one thing led to another, and then I kissed her.” Dorothea’s smile was fond. She turned to look at the rest of the room, and her smile turned playful as she asked what everyone else’s first kisses were like.

“I have remembrance of my first kiss quite well,” exclaimed Petra. “I was being on a hunting trip when a boy kissed me for the first time.” Petra turned to her left to ask the person next to her about their first kiss, but she paused as Bernadetta cowered and screamed. The purple-haired girl shrieked that she was going to her room before dashing out. With Bernadetta’s abrupt departure, Petra turned to Ferdinand instead.

Ferdinand was blushing and stammering far too much to be intelligible, but Felix was able to catch that he had kissed another boy when he was too young to understand courtly romance -- he didn't know there was a difference between kissing someone's cheek and kissing their lips! -- and that the other boy very clearly was not pleased by the kiss. Felix followed Ferdinand’s gaze to the dark-haired mage who was glaring at the rest of the students.

“I owe no information to any of you,” Hubert said flatly before anyone had asked him about his first kiss, although the slightest hint of pink had dusted his cheeks.

As the conversation continued to go around the room, Felix found himself growing anxious to leave. He could only avoid being part of the conversation for so long, and he wasn’t interested in hearing about everyone’s first kisses. He was about to stand up to leave when Sylvain’s voice gave him reason to pause. 

“Ah, I think I was…seven?” Sylvain furrowed his brow. “I don’t remember her name actually, but she was some village girl. She had dark, pretty hair, and she always kept it tied back. I think her older brother threatened to beat me up after he saw that I kissed her.” Felix scowled; he remembered the incident quite well. Sylvain had been visiting Fraldarius territory, and Felix had been annoyed that Sylvain kissed the girl goodbye before leaving to go back to Gautier territory.

Felix cringed as he heard Sylvain call out his name. He turned to give Sylvain his coldest stare as Sylvain asked about his first kiss. With everyone’s eyes turned on him expectantly, Felix could feel his face starting to heat up. He cursed himself for not leaving earlier; this could have been avoided if he’d left already.

“Wait, Felix, have you never kissed anyone?” Sylvain blurted out. Mortified, Felix nearly choked as he tried to form a proper sentence. He spun on his heel and stormed out of the room. He ignored Sylvain calling out after him as he stalked his way to the training grounds.

Sylvain’s hand grabbed onto Felix’s arm, and it took every ounce of self-control Felix had not to throw Sylvain to the ground. Instead, Felix shook Sylvain’s hand off of his arm and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. He glared up at Sylvain, daring him to say something.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Felix,” said Sylvain, scratching the back of his head. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of everyone, but I have a way to make it up to you. I’m going to find a girl who’ll teach you how to kiss.” Felix closed his eyes and counted his breaths before opening his eyes again to glare at his friend.

“If you do that, I will never speak to you again,” growled Felix. “Don’t think this is an idle threat.” Sylvain blanched but then held his hands up and apologized again. Felix looked over at the doors to the training ground, clearly done with the conversation.

“Okay, okay,” Sylvain started, “what if I teach you how to kiss?” Felix’s heart stopped in his chest, and his cold expression broke away into shock. Sylvain looked so completely earnest, and it unnerved Felix.

“What?” asked Felix flatly.

“I messed up by pointing out to everyone that you’ve never been kissed,” Sylvain explained. Felix groaned and shoved at Sylvain, telling him to please shut up. “So, the least I can do to make up for it is teach you how to be a good kisser, so you can impress the first girl you kiss.” Felix was still in shock. Sylvain was waiting expectantly for Felix to respond, and he seemed cheerfully oblivious to what he was offering.

“That is, without a doubt, the worst idea you’ve ever come up with,” Felix deadpanned. Sylvain deflated slightly before perking up again and smiling far too brightly. He threw an arm around Felix’s shoulders and walked him through the doors of the training grounds; Felix shrugged the arm off and batted at Sylvain’s hand as if shooing away a pest.

“Just think about it, alright?” asked Sylvain. “I’ll stop by your room tonight in case you change your mind. Trust me, there’s no better teacher than me when it comes to kissing!” Felix rolled his eyes as he watched Sylvain leave. He reached for a training sword and slipped into a fighting stance. He didn’t plan on leaving until he was too exhausted to think of Sylvain anymore.

* * *

Felix’s muscles ached in the most satisfying way. He had trained until the wooden sword had broken, and he had gone to the baths to soak his aching body instead of going to dinner. He told himself that it had nothing to do with avoiding Sylvain, but he wasn’t able to convince himself of that.

As Felix lay on his bed, his thoughts drifted to Sylvain. He knew that Sylvain was unlikely to come to his room -- he was probably off flirting with some new girl -- but a part of him was hoping that Sylvain would come. His heart beat traitorously as he considered how kissing Sylvain would feel.

A knock at the door disrupted Felix’s thoughts. He sat up in bed abruptly and stared at the door. He strode over to the door and opened it slowly to reveal Sylvain smiling like nothing was out of the ordinary. Felix stepped aside to let the other boy in and tried to convince himself that it was just another night.

“So…” Sylvain started. Felix sat down on the bed and looked up at Sylvain, who at least had the decency to look awkward about the whole thing. “The only way I can teach you how to kiss is by, you know, example…” Sylvain sat down next to Felix. “But I’m not going to kiss you unless I know you’re okay with it.” Felix hesitated. He knew that he should say no -- knew that he should kick Sylvain out of his room -- but that same traitorous heartbeat had come back. A small voice whispered in the back of Felix’s mind that this would be the only chance he would ever get to kiss Sylvain.

“You’re not allowed to tell anyone about this,” Felix breathed out. Sylvain looked at Felix in shock, disbelieving as he nodded his head. “You’re not allowed to bring this up to me ever again after tonight, either.” Sylvain continued to nod, and Felix waited for Sylvain to make the next move.

“When you’re going to kiss someone, you have to set the mood,” explained Sylvain as he reached out to cup Felix’s cheek in his hand. “You can’t just grab someone and smash your faces together.”

“Can you please shut up?” grumbled Felix. “I think I can get it without you narrating every step.” Sylvain laughed, causing Felix’s scowl to deepen, but he did at least acquiesce that the instructions weren’t going to be that helpful.

Sylvain brushed the hair out of Felix’s eyes and tucked it behind his ear. Felix’s heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. The soft look in Sylvain’s eyes was overwhelming; Felix tried to turn his head away to break eye contact, but Sylvain’s hand was keeping him in place.

Felix’s eyes fluttered shut, and he tilted his chin up as he saw Sylvain leaning in closer. Sylvain’s lips were warm as he pressed them against Felix’s. Felix stayed completely still, unsure of what to do next, as Sylvain’s lips moved against his own.

“You can move too,” whispered Sylvain. “Just follow my lead.” Sylvain didn’t wait for a reply before kissing Felix again. Felix felt clumsy as he moved his lips against Sylvain’s; he pushed down the feeling of inadequacy and tried to focus on copying the movements Sylvain was making.

Sylvain’s hand slid back toward Felix’s hair and gently tugged the band out. His fingers carded through Felix’s hair, causing Felix to shiver and unconsciously press himself closer to Sylvain. Sylvain’s tongue swiped across Felix’s lower lip, earning a gasp out of Felix.

Sylvain took Felix’s lower lip between his own and sucked gently. Felix’s hands gripped onto Sylvain’s shirt, holding onto it like a lifeline. Sylvain released Felix’s lip and pressed his tongue against Felix’s; Felix moved his tongue back against Sylvain’s hesitantly.

The kiss broke off with a gasp, and Sylvain immediately began pressing kisses along Felix’s jawline. He stopped just behind Felix’s ear to kiss the sensitive area there. Felix’s fingers tightened their grip on Sylvain’s shirt, and he tilted his head to give Sylvain better access.

Sylvain’s fingers deftly unbuttoned the top few buttons of Felix’s shirt as he pressed kisses along Felix’s neck. At the juncture where his neck and shoulder met, Sylvain sucked lightly at the skin. Felix cursed under his breath, which only served to spur Sylvain further. He moved to Felix’s collarbone, licking it before latching onto the skin. Felix covered his mouth to muffle the moan trying to make its way out.

Sylvain ghosted kisses along Felix’s throat as he worked his way back up to Felix’s lips. Felix eagerly captured Sylvain’s lips in another kiss. He felt more confident, less clumsy, as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His hands traveled to the buttons on Sylvain’s shirt, and he unbuttoned them hurriedly. His fingers slipped a few times, and he questioned how Sylvain was able to do it so easily.

Felix broke off the kiss and tore at Sylvain’s shirt. There was a soft clink as one of the buttons he had missed hit the floor. His kisses were urgent compared to Sylvain’s light brushes. Felix latched onto the same spot that had made him moan when Sylvain had sucked on it. He began to suck on the skin until he heard a hiss of pain from Sylvain.

“Gently, Fe,” murmured Sylvain. Felix looked down at the spot, seeing a mark already forming. He pressed a soft kiss to the spot before moving to the other side and trying again. Sucking gently, Felix was rewarded with a moan from Sylvain. Felix’s blood felt heated at the noise.

Felix pulled Sylvain into another kiss. No longer having Sylvain’s shirt to anchor him, Felix tentatively wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s neck. He waited for a protest from Sylvain, but it never came. Sylvain’s hands found their way to Felix’s waist and drew him closer.

Breathing heavily, Felix broke off the kiss and leaned back. He looked up at Sylvain, who was staring hungrily at him. He could only imagine how he looked: hair mussed, lips swollen, and his shirt hanging off his shoulders. He couldn’t see it, but he was certain that there were already red marks dotting his pale skin, left behind by Sylvain’s lips.

“Damn, Felix,” Sylvain whispered, “you’ve ruined kissing for me. Kissing someone else is never going to be that good.” He thumbed Felix’s cheek affectionately. Felix turned his head to the side, embarrassed.

“Don’t say shit like that if you don’t mean it,” Felix mumbled. He kept his gaze averted, looking at anything except Sylvain.

“What if I do mean it?” asked Sylvain. Felix turned to look at Sylvain, his heart starting to beat hopefully. “I…have a confession to make. I didn’t offer to teach you how to kiss to make up for embarrassing you. I wanted to kiss you -- I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long -- but I didn’t think you’d be interested. Offering to teach you how to kiss was my way of finally getting to kiss you, but now that I have kissed you, I don’t want to stop.”

Felix’s heart was still thumping like a jackrabbit. Sylvain had offered to teach him how to kiss for the same reason that he had accepted the offer. He almost wanted to laugh. Regardless, he needed to be certain that Sylvain was telling the truth. He’d seen Sylvain use similar lines on his girls, telling them that they were destined to be or how he’d wanted to kiss her from the moment he’d laid eyes on her.

“Do you really expect me to believe that when I’ve seen you with no less than three different girls this week alone?” asked Felix. He tried to make his voice cold, but he still sounded more vulnerable than he would’ve liked.

“I get it,” said Sylvain. “I know I’m a serial flirt, but you know better than anyone how little those relationships matter to me. We’ve been together our entire lives. If you think I’d drop you after kissing you, then you haven’t been paying attention.

“Tell me you don’t want this, and everything will go back to the way it was. I won’t kiss you again, and we can pretend like this never happened. But, Felix, you have to tell me that you don’t want this. No excuses, no other people, just you and me.” Sylvain’s expression was open and unguarded. “Do you want this?”

Felix tried to force words to come out of his mouth, but they were all caught in his throat. He reached up and grabbed Sylvain around the neck, drawing him down for a kiss and letting his actions speak for him. He poured his heart into the kiss, trying to tell Sylvain yes, yes, yes.

As he broke off the kiss, Felix nodded before pressing his forehead against Sylvain’s.

“I want this.”

Sylvain lit up as soon as the words had left Felix’s lips. He leaned forward and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Felix’s lips, smiling into the kiss. Felix reached for Sylvain’s hand and laced their fingers together before leaning up to press their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ferdinand definitely kissed Hubert when they were kids, js.


End file.
